


Stranger in a Strange Land

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Unfinished Stories [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Imagine Strange messing up a spell and accidentally sending Loki and Thor into our world. They wake up as Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth, respectively. They have none of their abilities and they have to learn to live as their human counterparts, which includes living their lives, acting in the new Avengers movie (they suck at acting), etc. Loki is amused that he has so many fangirls, but hates how Tom is such a nice guy, and Thor laughs at his attempts to play nice. They look themselves up on the internet and are embarrassed of their actors’ early roles. They end up being chased by Tom’s fangirls, and Loki learns that having an army might be overrated…Basically, like the Supernatural episode The French Mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumbler prompt I picked up a while ago and kind of got writer's block on, so, yea. May finish it at some point.

Thor and Loki stood in the middle of the New York Sanctum with Stephen Strange looking between the two, arms crossed, not amused. Thor looked like a kicked puppy and Loki looks like the cat that ate the canary.  
"Did you really think you'd be able to get away with this?" asked Stephen, raising an eyebrow.   
"I thought my brother..."  
"He's not my brother"  
"Adoptive brother, let's not get away from the point at hand" he said rolling his eyes  
"I thought Loki would be able to help with a mission, his skills were perfect for it"  
"And you trusted him to actually do as he was told?" asked Stephen, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Well, yes. He may have done some terrible things in the past..."  
"Eighty lives plus almost destroying New York" he said in a cough, to this Loki rolled his eyes. Thor didn't look impressed. "Why did you think that Loki would do exactly what you wanted him to do?"  
"He's supposed to be atoning for what he has done, he is being watched, I figured he would behave"  
"Well you thought wrong Thor. You should have known that I wouldn't be able to resist the opportunity to cause some sort of mischief to your precious Midgard. That is on you" he said, the smirk on his face never fading.   
"Be that as it may. It is now left to me to fix what you have done. I am getting tired of this" he said as he opened a portal to Karmar-Taj, stuck his hand through and pulled it back, he was now holding a book. He closed the portal and started going through it. "I would ask you how to fix this, but I have a feeling you'd use that to cause more mischief"  
"You assume correct. See Thor, he's only known me for the better part of a couple months and he knows me better than you. Is there no way to sway you to my side and help with the mischief and chaos?"   
Strange let out a small laugh and shook his head. "It is almost tempting, but I think I will decline" he said, not looking up from the book, still flipping through the pages. 

A couple minutes later Stephen smiled and set the book down on a near by table and read over the page once and closed his eyes and concentrated. He moved his hands in a specific pattern and red gliphs appeared in front of him. He opened his eyes and sent it to the main window, which happened to be right behind the two gods. As soon as the gliphs hit them they were blown back and through the main window.   
"Oookay...That wasn't it..." said Stephen as he walked to the window and looked down. He realized though that the two gods were no where to be seen "And, that's not good" he finished as he ran back to the book and started reading through everything again. 

Thor and Loki crashed through the window and toward the ground, but before they hit the ground they landed on a blow up cushion. As soon as they landed they both looked at each other confused.   
"Cut!" said Taika, stepping out from behind the camera and over to the cushion. Both Thor and Loki rolled off of it and caught themselves before hitting the ground. Thor comes around the cushion and meets Loki on the other side. They looked at each other and then around at all of the camera's, lights, and all of the crew running around.  
"What is this?" asked Thor  
"I am not certain, but I do not like the way this looks" said Loki.   
Taika closed the gap between them with a smile.   
"That would have almost been perfect, but for some reason the camera's messed up and we're going to have to do it again" he said. Thor and Loki looked at each other confused  
"Camera's?" asked Loki  
"Yea, the ones that were to capture you falling through the window. It was almost a glitch. It's going to take a bit to reconstruct the window though, so, you guys get a break. We'll come and get you when it's all set" he said, clasping them both on the shoulder's before walking off. Loki and Thor look to each other, their confusion growing.   
"Brother, what is happening?" said Thor, looking around still  
"I do believe our dear Doctor has messed up the counter spell" he said smugly  
"And you are happy about that?"  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be, this is magnificent! I couldn't have done this any better" he said, smirk growing as he started off in a random direction  
"Where are you going? Shouldn't we stay here and wait for Brother Stephen to get us back?" asked Thor running to catch up to his brother.   
"We could...Or we could figure out exactly what he did and where we are ourselves. I feel it will take longer for Strange to figure out how to fix this" he said.   
"I do not believe that that is a good idea"  
"I don't care what you think, I'll do it with or with out you" said Loki, turning a corner, Thor unwillingly following.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki and Thor circled a couple sets, taking in everything, of course getting more confused with every step.   
"Why do these things look like our home and other places we have been? Why are they next to each other?" asked Thor  
"Your guess is as good as mine. It is a bit odd though." said Loki  
"The counter spell to what you did, what are the side effects?"  
"Not this. The counter spell should have been easy enough to do. Stephen did the right one, I just don't know what went wrong. I have to think back on it" said Loki, the gears turning in his head.   
"Tom, Chris! Hey, wait up" said a guy from behind them, they of course kept going, not realizing. "Guys!" said the voice again. This time Thor stopped and turned, his eyes getting wide.   
"Brother Stephen! You have found us!" said Thor with a big smile. To this Loki turned as well.   
"Yea, still in character then?" asked Benedict  
"What do you mean, in character?" asked Loki now stepping up beside his brother. Benedict looked between the two confused.   
"Alright, I'll bite. In character, the ones your playing for the film." said Benedict  
"What do you mean we're characters in a film. We are here, real. It is your fault we're here and I demand you put us back" said Thor  
"I swear you two we're born to play these roles. But seriously guys. I heard Taika mention they'd have to redo the shot. Kinda sucks, but whatever makes it bad ass right? I'll see you guys in a bit" said Benedict running back off to where they were. Loki turned to Thor, eyes wide.   
"This is not good." said Loki now messing with his hands, trying to figure out what to do. Thor looked up to the sky and held up Mjolnir. Of course Loki wasn't fond of going back home, but if it meant that they can solve their current problem he'd go without complaint. Loki and Thor braced themselves for the initial hit of the bifrost but nothing came.   
"Heimdel!" said Thor, putting Mjolnir into the air again, still nothing. He dropped his hand and sighed "Try your magic, take us to Brother Anthony's tower" commanded Thor  
"Why don't we use Mjolnir to fly there?" he asked  
"Your way is quicker" he said, Loki rolled his eyes but stepped closer to Thor and waved his hand, but nothing happened. This time Loki looked around confused.   
"Any time Brother"  
"It's not working" he said as he waved his hand again "What in the Hel is going on?" he asked, starting to panic a bit.  
"Maybe Brother Stephen's spell caused us to not be able to transport" said Thor  
"That could be possible, we will have to walk then" said Loki turning and walking away.   
"But the surrounding area looks nothing like New York. What if he are somewhere else, far away?" asked Thor  
"We could be. I'm sure we could procure some horses or find one of those horseless carriages the mortals love so much" said Loki, waving his hand.   
"Do you even know how to maneuver on of them?" asked Thor  
"How hard can it be. I have seen the archer assassin and Anthony use them, it seems simple enough" he said "You've been here longer. I would have suspected that you would be an expert on all things Midgard by now" he said with a huff. Thor was about to say something but he stopped when he came across a trailer with a name on it. He reached out and grabbed Loki's arm to stop him and pull him back. "What in the nine are you...." Thor head up a hand and quieted him, to this Loki shot him an annoyed glare. "What are you looking at?" he asked  
"This dwelling...It has a name on it"  
"Very observant Thor, would you like a treat?" said Loki, the sarcasm dripping from his words. Thor rolled his eyes and bit back a remark and opted instead to explain himself.  
"This name. It is one that Not Brother Stephen had called us. He called us Chris and Tom...Look...Tom" he said pointing to the door. Loki got closer and tilted his head before reaching out and grabbing the handle  
"Careful Brother, it could be a trap" said Thor, raising Mjolnir a bit while Loki reached behind him with his spare hand and grabbed one of his daggers. He threw open the door and nothing happened. Loki took his dagger completely out and held it by the blade, ready to throw if anything popped out. He stepped up and took a peek around both corner's before stepping in all the way, Thor close behind. Once they were in completely the door slammed behind them causing Loki to turn and throw his dagger at the door on instinct, but when it just bounced off and didn't stick Loki's head cocked to the side again and one eyebrow shot up.  
"Loosing your strength are you brother?" said Thor with a laugh. Loki just shook his head and rolled his eyes. He walked over and grabbed the dagger off the floor while Thor walked in all the way and started looking around. He set Mjolnir on the table but was surprised when it didn't make it's normal sound of being set down.   
"There is something not right here" said Loki, showing Thor his dagger, he then put his hand to the blade and bent it in half. "It is fake..." he said, as he continued to mess with it.  
"Why do you have fake daggers? It is very unsafe" said Thor  
"It's not like I did it on purpose you giant oaf! Someone must have switched out my real ones" he said as he threw the knife on the table beside Mjolnir, which caused Mjolnir to move a bit. To this Thor's eyes got wide.   
"What trickery is this?! What have you done?!" asked Thor, voice now raising  
"I have done nothing. Even though I do wish I could have thought of this. It is brilliant" said Loki as he walked up to Mjolnir and picked it up with no problem. He let out a laugh then turned it over in his hands. Thor's eyes got bigger, if it were even possible to do so at the moment.  
"How have you managed it?! Surly you are not worthy now" said Thor reaching out to take it but Loki stepped back and held it behind him, his smirk growing.   
"I think I like where Stephen has sent us." said Loki  
"Come on, give it back, I don't want you to touch it any more!" said Thor, reaching for it again. To this Loki ducked under Thor's outstretched arm and wound up behind him.   
"I don't think I want to" he said as he flipped it and caught it and held it up "I could get used to this" he said with excitement. Thor, to this lunged at him. Loki stood still and tried to teleport away but once he realized that nothing happened it was to late to dodge. His eyes got wide and they both crashed into the bed behind Loki. Thor took this time to grab Mjolnir back from him. He jumped up and took a couple steps back, grinning in triumph.   
"Why didn't you use your magic?" he asked  
"I tried, it didn't work" he said, now sitting up, not happy. To this Thor let out a laugh. Loki looked off to the side and saw a packet laying on the bed. He reached over and grabbed it and read the title.   
"What have you there brother?!" he asked as he came back and sat down beside him.  
"I haven't got a clue" he said, the words on the page were making him uneasy though. Thor leaned over more and read the title as well and his eyes got big.   
"Thor: Ragnarok? Why would the Midgardians have something about Ragnarok?" he asked, taking the stack of papers from him and flipping through. "It looks to be a play of some kind"  
"Of course the Midgardian's would have a play dedicated to you" groweled Loki, getting annoyed.   
"It is very interesting. Your in here quite a bit as well" he said. To this Loki looked back over to the script and leaned in and started to read.   
"Why would the Midgardian's be putting on a play about us and Ragnarok? They do know that it is nothing to be trifled with, right?"  
"Wait...Not Stephen said they are filming, like a movie. I have watched a couple of these with Jane. They are very entertaining." said Thor  
"Are you saying that they believe us to be actors?" asked Loki, looking scared now  
"It seems so. If we put together all of what has happened and said, it is quite logical"  
"Wow, you actually sound intelligent, but I would have to agree with you, Norns forbid. If that is the case then that would mean Stephen's counter spell backfired and sent us into another realm" he said, taking the script back and going through it. Thor stood up and decided to look around the trailer more. Loki would look up every once in a while and see Thor going through cabinets and drawers. He put the script down and decided to look as well.   
"Brother! I have found something" said Thor pulling a laptop out of a bag.  
"And what is that?" he asked  
"It is called a laptop, it is a computer, Jane has many of these. We may be able to access things through this" he said as he sat at a couch and set it up on the table in front of him. Loki walked over, with the script and sat down beside him and watched as Thor attempted to make the laptop turn on. When nothing happened Thor pushed a couple buttons "It should turn on" he said, confused  
"Did you hit the right thing? Are you doing it correctly?"  
"Of course I am, I think"  
"Let me see"  
"No, I will figure this out"  
"Now is not the time to be stubborn, just let me see it"  
"No" he said before hitting a bunch of keys  
"Don't break it" Loki said, crossing his arms. After a couple more tries it finally turned on, Thor smiled triumphantly. "What do we do now?" asked Loki  
"I think we should look up who this Tom and Chris are, if Brother Stephen did send us to another realm where we are actors" said Thor attempting to figure out where to go.   
"Choose that one" said Loki, pointing to a computer icon  
"How?" he asked and started hitting buttons again  
"I don't think you hit buttons for this. Make the arrow go to that picture"   
Thor looked around the laptop more and found the mouse pad. He hesitantly touched it and the arrow moved, to that Thor brought his hand back  
"Do that again" said Loki as he put his finger on the pad and started moving it around. Eventually he managed to figure out how to get the arrow to the icon he was talking about and just left it there, waiting for something to happen. "How do we get it to open?"  
"Maybe..." said Thor, slapping Loki's hand away and clicking one of the buttons under the pad, which in turn caused another screen to pull up. "I don't think this is where we need to be" said Thor "How do I make it go away?"  
"Try the x at the top" Thor did as he was told and the screen went away.   
"We need to get to something called the internet. I've heard Jane and the Avengers talk of it. It has all the knowledge of Midgard" said Thor  
"Well, how do we find this internet?"   
"Maybe it's one of these other image's on the screen" suggested Thor  
"But which one? Just start hitting them?" suggested Loki. Thor nodded and started clicking on random ones. Each one pulling up random pages. "How do we know when we find the right one?"  
"Something called the google will appear" Thor kept clicking on things and eventually found the right one. "What should we look for?" he asked. Loki looked to the script and saw a name written on it.   
"Look for Tom HIddleston...That's the name that is on the play" said Loki handing him the script. Thor took it and looked at the screen but didn't do anything. "I think your to push the letters to make the name." Thor looked down at the keyboard and nodded and hit each of the letters to create the name, but he didn't do spaces.   
"How do I put a space between it. I'm sure it's not supposed to look like that"  
"Uh...Try the long one under everything" Thor nodded and did. Before he could finish the name the drop down suggestion bar popped up. "Hit the top one" he said and Thor did. The page took a minute to load, and when it did both of the gods gasped.   
"This Tom looks a lot like you. It is very odd. You could be twins" said Thor  
"I don't like this. Hit the first thing. I want to read about this person" he said and Thor did.   
Loki and Thor read through the Wikipedia page and once they were done Loki sat back and crossed his arms.  
"He is nothing like me! He is too nice! How can somebody be that nice." he said "hit the left arrow at the top, I think it brings you back. I want to see more photographs on him" said Loki sitting up again. Thor did as he was told. He saw at the top there were suggestions and he hit the image's button. Once all of the pictures showed up Thor couldn't hold back the laughter.  
"His hair! It's so curly!"  
"It is atrocious!" he said, still shocked  
"I must find more!"  
"No! I am done with this" he said as he took the laptop from Thor and managed to figure out how to clear the search and he put in Chris' name, of course he didn't have a last name to go buy so he was stuck.   
"Hemsworth! It was a suggested thing. Maybe that is my person" Loki nodded and typed it in. The pop down box showed up again and Loki clicked on the name.   
"Why does your person have normal hair!? It is not fair!" said Loki as he went to Chris' Wikipedia page and they both read through that.   
"Apparently they are friends...This is very interesting." said Thor.  
"So, the people we are now inhabiting are actors. Strange really messed this one up" said Loki, Thor nodded in agreement.   
"Let us see what other films they have been in" suggested Thor. Loki nodded and maneuvered his way back to the main page and typed in both of their names, but what popped up first wasn't movies.   
"What is fanfiction and Fanart?" asked Loki, Thor shrugged.   
"Hit it?" Loki nodded and clicked the link. The page filled with links and also a suggestion at the top.   
"What is Thorki?" asked Thor, Loki didn't even wait for Thor to say anything else before clicking on that link instead. Once the page fully loaded both of the gods gasped at what was in front of them. Of course there were the links, but also some drawn pictures of Thor and Loki in some not so favorable positions.   
"WHAT IN THE NINE REALMS IS THIS?!" Screamed Thor, Loki, on the other hand couldn't look away, he was in shock. "DO THESE MIDGARDIANS KNOW THAT WE ARE BROTHERS?!"   
"Adopted...But...This is very disturbing. Why would any one do this?! This is blasphemous! They should be flogged and hung and thrown in the dungeons for making such filth!" said Loki, now fully comprehending what he was looking at.  
"Make it go away!" said Thor, not looking very well and Loki couldn't move the curser enough to make it go away.   
"We need to find a way back." said Loki "I do not think I could get those image's out of my head" he finished, rubbing his eyes.   
"Oh dear, you have got to be jesting!" said Thor, now looking back at the screen. Loki opened his eyes and looked at the laptop cautiously, but what he saw caused his eyes to light up and a smirk to appear on his face.   
"Loki's army? I take it back, this realm is amazing! I have an army! And they hate you!" said Loki pulling the laptop closer to him and reading.  
"This cannot be right!"  
"This is how it should be! I must find this army of mine" he said, still reading. Thor shook his head and grabbed the script and started reading through it. He then stopped, eyes huge. He turned to Loki, a sudden realization hitting him  
"We, or, well, Chris and Tom are to be re-filming a scene...I am afraid we are going to have to act" said Thor, to this Loki looked up, eyes just as big.  
"Oh no" he said just as a knock was heard on the trailer door. They both swallowed and then turned to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is an unfinished chapter, just an fyi.

Loki and Thor found themselves standing in the middle of the New York Sanctum with Benedict as Doctor Strange standing in front of them. Both had scripts in their hands, reading furiously, trying to remember what they were supposed to say. They had attempted to get out of doing anything the rest of the day but it was all for nought.   
"How are we to do this? I have never acted in my life" asked Thor, under his breath  
"Well, we are playing ourselves, it shouldn't be too hard" whispered Loki back.  
"You would think" shot back Thor before Taika came over to them and smiled.   
"Are you guys ready?" he asked  
"Yes, of course" said Loki standing up a bit straighter.  
"Perfect. You guys will do your lines and on my cue throw yourselves into the window. I'm hoping to be able to do this without the harnesses" he said before walking over to the camera. Loki and Thor looked at each other a bit scared.   
"He wants us to throw ourselves into a window?" asked Thor  
"Apparently so." said Loki, not looking too sure about everything.   
"Alright! Places everyone!" screamed Taika. Loki and Thor walked over to the spots that they were shown when they first walked into the set and stood there, looking at Ben, who smiled at them before clearing his throat and standing up straighter, Loki and Thor did the same. "Action!"  
"Did you really think you could get away with using Loki to further along your mission without any kind of repercussions?" asked Ben, crossing his arms. Thor stood still, like a deer in headlights, but still managed to get his lines out.   
"I thought that my brother's magic....Would be able to.....Help in the mission..." said Thor, only moving slightly as he talked. Taika pulled a face but didn't say anything, yet.   
"And what made you think that Loki would do exactly what he said?" asked Ben  
"He is here to atone for..." he stopped and looked around, trying to remember his line. "Atone for his crimes. I figured he would have learned his lesson" he said, smiling. The camera turned to Loki and he stuttered a bit before putting his nose in the air.  
"You of all people should know that I can not be trusted. You should know that I would do anything to cause some mischief" he said, delivering his lines perfectly, but he was as stiff as Thor.  
"Cut...Are you guy's feeling alright? You seem a bit stiff" asked Taika, a little worried.  
"We are fine!" said Thor, putting on a fake smile  
"Of course, well, there are some things on my mind. I am sorry, I wont let it interrupt the filming again" said Loki. Thor turned and his eyebrows shot up at how calmly he talked. He was quite sure Loki would have snapped.   
"Did you just apologize?" asked Thor under his breath.   
"Yes. It is clear that we need to play along with everything. The more smooth this goes the quicker we will be done and the quicker we can figure out how to get out of this mess. Now stop being an idiot and just act like yourself" hissed Loki while rolling his eyes.  
"I could ask the same of you"   
"Are you guy's ready?" asked Ben, looking between the two, concerned  
"Yes, sorry. We were just clearing our heads. We are fine now" said Thor, Ben nodded.   
"Alright, from the top. Places!" Thor and Loki moved back to where they were "Action"  
"Did you really think you could get away with using Loki to further along your mission without any kind of repercussions?" said Ben. Thor was a little more relaxed now, but was looking a bit hurt, or at least trying to.   
"I figured my brother's magic would be able to help in the mission" said Thor  
"And what made you think he would do exactly has he said?"  
"He is here to atone for what he had done in the past, I thought he had learned his lesson" said Thor, exaggerating all of his movements and talking a little to loud.  
Loki is standing with his hands in his pockets, looking very calm.  
"Did you really think that I would do as you say and not be tempted to cause some sort of mischief? You surly don't know me as well as you claim" he said with a laugh, also exaggerating his movements as well. Taika leaned over to the assistant director and whispered.   
"Something still seems off. It's like they forgot completely how to act" he said. He wanted to be mad, but he couldn't help but be more concerned than anything. They managed to get through the rest of the scene and were now standing in front of the window, waiting for Taika's cue for them to throw themselves out of the window, to which they were still not too sure about.   
"We've rode into battles worse than this. Jumping through glass shouldn't be difficult. We can do this!" said Thor clasping Loki on his shoulder, to this Loki nodded, still not sure.   
"Of course that was when we were in our real bodies. I am quite sure these bodies are fragile" said Loki  
"But they've done it before and they've come out just fine" said Thor, Loki nodded again.   
"Alright! Let's throw some gods out a window shall we" said Taika with a smile. To this Loki and Thor looked at each other, unsure. They stood beside each other, backs to the window, waiting on the cue. "And, Action" said Taika. At that both Loki and Thor threw themselves into the window. It shattered easily and they fell out of it and down a couple feet to the blow up cushion. Once they heard the assistant director yell cut they rolled off of the cushion and onto their feet. Thor walked around and met Loki.  
"Well that wasn't to terrible" said Loki, brushing off some of the fake glass from his black suit.   
"That was very exciting. I would much like to do that again" said Thor, smiling big. Taika came around the corner with a smile on his face.   
"That was so much better! I'm glad it turned out this time. That should be it for the night. I think you guy's need a break for the rest of the night. Head to the makeup trailers and get cleaned up. I'll see you guy's in the morning" he said as he walked away. Thor and Loki looked at each other and decided to follow everyone else to where they figured the trailer was they were supposed to go. 

Once they were in the make up trailer they followed suit with everyone else and took a seat in the chairs. The artist came up and started working on Loki and Thor's wigs. Loki slapped the ladies hand away from his head.   
"What do you think you're doing?" he said looking her over.  
"Taking your wig off, what else would I be doing?" she said in a matter of fact voice  
"I am not wearing a wig, this is my..." He couldn't finish the sentence though because the lady walked up behind him and started pulling at the edges of the wig, making sure the adhesive that makes the wigs stay didn't pull to hard on the skin. Once it was off Loki's eyes got big before he put his hands up and ran his hands through his now short hair.   
"No" said Loki in shock and horror. Thor, who was to his left started laughing but he stopped just as suddenly when his woman took his wig off, to this Loki smirked. "Should have held your tongue 'brother' " he said  
"Shut up" was all Thor said before the woman went at his face with a make up removing cloth. Loki didn't stop his artist this time and let her do whatever. He had to remember to act like Tom when he was around everyone, which he was not at all thrilled about.

After about 45 minutes of removing make up and getting the two gods into normal clothes they were free to head back to their trailers, to this Loki and Thor hurriedly pushed through Tom's trailer door. Once inside they both went to the couch and to the laptop again, which was still on the page about Loki's army. They both sat on the couch, Thor not seeming to mind his new appearance, Loki on the other hand couldn't stop running his hands through his hair and pouting.   
"Come now brother! It doesn't look terrible"  
"It's not right" he said, finally letting his arms fall. He leaned all the way back and crossed his arms.   
"What do we do now? How do you think we should go about finding our way back?" asked Thor  
"With out my powers it's going to be tough. I hate this, I hate being powerless. There has to be a way though. I am sure Stephen has realized his mistake and is working on a solution. I don't want to wait for that solution but I feel we have no choice at the moment. We are going to have to act like Tom and Chris until then"  
"You, pretending to be nice to all of those fans. This I have to witness"  
"They're my army, of course I'm going to treat them as such as long as they stay loyal to me. Which I see that not being a problem" said Loki, cheering up a bit more now. Thor just shook his head and grabbed the laptop and made his way back to the main page and typed in Chris' name and movies after. He was going through some of them and stopped at a link to Dancing With The Stars. Thor cocked his head to the side and clicked on the link. A video started playing and Loki looked over. As the video went Thor looked more and more horrified and Loki's smile kept growing. "Now this is brilliant! Look at him go...Look at his outfit!" he said as he started to laugh. Thor huffed and hit the back button.   
"I'm sure your person has some embarrassing things as well" said Thor now trying to find embarrassing things on Tom. It didn't take him long before he found the video of Tom dancing at the end of Cymbeline. Thor was the one to break out into laughter as Loki facepalmed.   
"This guy is an idiot! At least he never had to wear a skin tight leotard" said Loki, trying to look on the brighter side of everything.   
"Look! There's more!" said Thor clicking on a suggested link. Loki groaned and put his head into his hands. Thor went through a couple more video's of Tom dancing before he got bored with it and decided to actually look up the movies they were in. There was a knock on the door a second later. They looked at each other, both understanding that maybe if they were quiet the person would go away, but the knock came again. Loki sighed and stood up and went to the door and opened it, it was Ben.  
"Hey, do you guy's want to go to the bar down the street? Have a couple drinks and possibly some food?" he asked. Loki looked back to Thor.  
"Yes, let us drink brother!" said Thor, standing up and walking up to Loki and clasping him on the shoulder. Loki had to stop the eye roll, he did manage to smile though and nod.   
"Sure. Sounds like fun" said Loki. Ben smiled  
"Awesome. I'll get my driver to get us" he said as he stepped away. Thor and Loki stepped out of the trailer and followed Ben.   
"Are we going to have to act like the alcohol is effecting us?" asked Thor  
"I'm sure we're not going to have to act. We don't have our Aesir bodies remember. We're going to have to be mindful of what we drink and put into our bodies" said Loki  
"Where is the fun in that?" asked Thor  
"We will kill them if we drink normally. We need to be careful" Thor nodded.   
The trio made it to the front gate and a car pulled up out front. They walked through the gate and to the car and filed in. 

They pulled up to a up-scale bar and filed out. Ben took them right to the front door and past all the people standing in line. When the first people saw who was there they erupted into screams as they made their way in. They were then lead into a VIP section toward the back.   
They each took a seat and a waitress came by and smiled at the three.  
"What can I get you gentleman?" she asked as she took out a pad and pen, waiting to take their order.   
"Three beers for the table" said Ben. She smiled and wrote it down  
"Any food?" she asked. Thor and Loki looked at each other, not knowing what to get.   
"Let Ben decide, I can't decide on anything at the moment" said Loki, Thor just nodded in agreement. Ben let out a laugh before ordering.  
"A big thing of nachos with everything" he said. The waitress wrote that as well and left to put the order in.   
"So, that camera glitch earlier, that was really weird. I was watching the footage. It looked really creepy. Taika and the rest of the crew can't figure out what happened. Did you guy's see anything weird while going through the window or before?" asked Ben, leaning on his elbows. Thor and Loki looked at each other before turning back.   
"Uh, no, nothing that I could tell" said Thor "Lo...Uh Tom, did you?"  
"No. It is weird though. Maybe some sort of uh...Electrical thing happened" suggested Loki, Ben and Thor nodded.  
"Yea. Sounds about right. Could have been a prank" he said. The waitress came back and set their drinks down and walked away. Loki and Thor grabbed theirs quickly and took a couple big drinks. "Thirsty?" joked Ben with a laugh.  
"Yea. Crazy day and all" said Loki, Thor nods.   
"Understandable" said Ben


End file.
